1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound change gear vehicular transmission having an input section, preferably of the splitter type, connected in series with a mechanical main transmission section, preferably of the synchronized type. In particular, the present invention relates to an input section for a compound change gear transmission utilizing selectively and modulatably engagable and disengagable friction clutches having an input non-disengagably drivingly mechanically connected to the vehicle prime mover whereby the input section friction clutches, in addition to allowing input section gear changing, provide the engagement/disengagement functions of a master clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound mechanical transmissions of the input splitter type and compound transmissions utilizing input auxiliary sections having friction clutch devices are known in the art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,692; 2,886,982 and 3,741,035, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
While compound mechanical (i.e. engaging ratios by means of positive clutches) change gear transmissions having input sections of the splitter type and/or using friction clutches are know, such transmissions have required the use of a disconnect member, such as a master clutch or torque converter, between the transmission and prime mover and/or have been of a relatively high inertia resulting in more difficult and/or higher energy synchronization of the main transmission section.